Saints And Sinners
by The Lady More
Summary: In a Time Glitch caused by CSU lab Tech Dale Stuckey, Detective Elliot Stabler finds that he has switched bodies with Sir Thomas Moore. Now both men must adjust to their time periods with the help of two very intellegent women. X-Over With The Tudors


_**Hello everybody, I was fiddling with this idea for a while and decided to pursue it with the instigation of my friends. The beginning may be confusing to you but hopefully the summary also helps. Also this fic as stated is a crossover with the TV Show **__**The Tudors**__**. For those who aren't familiar with the show, the show does not follow history anyway so you won't need any prior historical knowledge for this story but you have any questions on any historical events of the story please feel free to PM me at any point and I will answer**_

_**Summary:**__** In a Time Glitch caused by CSU lab Tech Dale Stuckey, Detective Elliot Stabler finds that he has switched bodies with Sir Thomas Moore. Now both men must adjust to their time periods. In the midst of this both men's lives and destinies change forever. Starts during "Zebras"**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the characters mentioned in this story. The characters are either owned by themselves or Dick Wolf.**_

Saints and Sinners

**Bing Bang Bong:**

_**May 19**__**th**__** 2009 SVU Crime Lab:**_

The moment Detective Elliot Stabler heard the sound of a body falling to the ground, he knew he was facing a dangerous situation. And like all dangerous situations he thought about one person and one person alone, Saint Thomas Moore, his favorite saint. Stabler felt connected to him in many ways despite the two of them lived over 400 years apart. Not only were they both devoted men to the Catholic Faith, they also were strong family men. But the trait that he admired most about Moore was he wasn't afraid to face death for something he believed in. Something the veteran SVU Detective did almost every week.

Elliot kissed his Saint Thomas Moore pendant he often wore around his neck as he heard the voice of his saint echoing through his mind:

_See me safe up for my coming down let me shift for myself. _

"Amen," He whispered raising his gun.

He walked into the fresh crime slowly and carefully. The first thing he saw was Ryan O'Halloren lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of him. With his gun still in his hand Elliot bent down to see if there was any sign of life left in the CSU tech.

Meanwhile Dale Stuckey, the rather eccentric CSU tech stalked closer to his prey. He watched as the man who tormented him through these long grueling months fumble for the walkie talkie in his pocket. It was an open opportunity. Before the bastard ignorant SVU detective could finish his sentence, Stuckey hit him across the head knocking him unconscious.

Stuckey took much joy sealing Elliot's mouth shut with duct tape before binding him to the chair. He laughed at the pathetic sight of the man slumped unconscious in his chair. He leaned forward mockingly at his vulnerable victim before catching sight of the silver pendant around his neck. He took the pendant in his fingers and laughed.

"Saint Thomas Moore pray for us eh?" Stuckey mocked, "Looks like Moore isn't listening to your prayers." As he began to laugh the pendant began shining brightly. He thought nothing of it and shrugged it off. And then he said those three fateful words, "Bing, bang, Bong."

All of the ground began shaking. Lab equipment began falling to the ground and made crashing noises.

"What the hell," Stuckey screamed as he stepped backwards from his victim.

What Dale Stuckey didn't know was that he caused two souls from different time periods to switch bodies. A switch that would change the course of history forever…..

_**Next Chapter:**__** 21**__**st**__** Century Breakdown**_

_**Summary:**__** Sir Thomas Moore wakes up as Elliot Stabler in the 21**__**st**__** Century and meets the SVU team who quickly realize there is something terribly wrong with "Elliot" **_

_**Preview:**_

"_Elliot sweetie wake up I need to know if you are okay," Olivia said shaking him awake a little harder causing him to groan._

"_Alright Katherine," Elliot said opening his eyes, "If you want another round so badly I will-"_

_He blinked for a moment. He moved his head to the left and to the right to explore his surroundings. He then snapped back to look back at Olivia._

"_As Lord Chancellor of the fair country of England," He said furrowing his brow, "I demand that you tell me, who you are, where I am and why the fuck I am bloody tied to a chair?"_

_**Please Review my policy that each reviewer receives a free cookie =D**_


End file.
